picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Donald Duck
| sexe = Masculin | conjoint = Daisy Duck | parents = Hortense Picsou Rodolphe Duck | code inducks = DD | enfant = | apparition = 9 juin 1934 | dans = ''Une petite poule avisée'' | univers = Univers de Donald Duck | habite = Donaldville | caractère = Généreux, colérique, bagareur, assez moqueur et superstitieux | alias = Fantomiald, Powerduck et Doubleduck | alias original = Paperinik pour Fantomiald et Powerduck | apparence physique =}} Donald Fauntleroy Duck est un personnage de fiction créé en 1934 pour les studios Disney. Sa première apparition au cinéma a lieu le 9 juin 1934 sous la forme d'un canard en costume de marin, dans le film ''Une petite poule avisée'' (The Wise Little Hen). Au début de sa carrière, ce canard grincheux et colérique sert de contrepoint au caractère progressivement plus posé de Mickey Mouse. Il devient rapidement le héros de sa propre série de dessins animés. Dans la bande dessinée, il s'entoure rapidement d'un nombre important de personnages nouveaux et d'un univers propre à lui, sous la plume de grands scénaristes-dessinateurs américains (Al Taliaferro, Carl Barks). L'importance du personnage lui-même s'efface un peu devant les nombreux autres personnages créés dans l'univers des canard, tel son oncle Balthazar Picsou. Dans le monde de l'édition d'aujourd'hui, il reste très populaire dans les pays scandinaves et d'Europe du Nord, où il l'est même davantage que Mickey Mouse, ainsi qu'en Italie. On notera par exemple qu'en Finlande, 1 habitant sur 4 lit « Donald Duck ». En Suède, il est le plus célèbre des personnages Disney et possède son propre magazine qui a été publié en 2001 à plus de 400 000 exemplaires. En France, c'est Picsou et non Donald qui possède une publication à son nom (Picsou Magazine). Les histoires de Donald sont quand même publiées dans ce magazine, ainsi que dans Le Journal de Mickey. Malgré cette relative absence du devant de la scène, Donald reste très présent dans les produits dérivés. Le nom complet de Donald en anglais est « Donald Fauntleroy Duck ». Filmographie Donald Duck est apparu dans les 128 courts métrages de la série Donald Duck produite entre 1934 et 1961, ainsi que dans bon nombre de courts métrages Mickey Mouse. Donald apparait aussi dans la série Donald et Dingo. Rien qu'avec sa propre série, il dépasse les 119 films de Mickey, produits eux entre 1928 et 1953. Donald est aussi à l'affiche de quelques longs et moyens métrages. Sa filmographie comprend 15 désignations aux Oscars, dont une nomination pour Der Fuehrer's Face : ;Désignations comme meilleur court métrage d'animation : *''Bons Scouts'' (1938) ; *''Donald garde-champêtre'' (1941) ; *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' (1942, nommé) ; *''Donald amoureux'' (1945) ; *''Donald chez les écureuils'' (1947) ; *''Donald et les fourmis'' (1948) ; *''Donald et son arbre de Noël'' (1949) ; *''Rugged Bear'' (1953). ;Désignations comme meilleur court métrage documentaire : *''The New Spirit'' (1942) ; *''Donald au pays des mathémagiques'' (1959). ;Autres désignations : *''Saludos Amigos'' (1942), oscar de la musique de film, de la chanson originale et du mixage de son pour l'année 1943 ; *''Les Trois Caballeros'' (1944), oscar de la musique de film et du mixage de son pour l'année 1943. Historique Enfance La grand-mère de Donald, Elvire Ecoutum, fut très présente dans sa jeunesse. Il est probable que les parents de Donald vivaient dans la ferme d'Elvire, la mère de Rodolphe, ce qui expliquerait l'omniprésence de la grand-mère dans la jeunesse du petit Donald. Au niveau de son caractère, il hérita d'un combiné du caractère de son père et du caractère de sa mère, soit un caractère très trempé. Ce petit enfant râleur en fit voir de toutes les couleurs à sa grand-mère, qui craignait ses crises de colère car Donald se mettait en danger en se tapant violemment la tête au sol. A cette époque, il portait un bonnet de nourrisson, qu'il perdit lors de sa première visite à Donaldville. Durant cette première visite, il fut tout de suite attiré par une statue de marin. A son retour vers la ferme, sa grand-mère, toujours sous pression l'emmena visiter un bateau. Donald vola le béret d'un marin à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui donne. A partir de ce moment, il ne quitta plus jamais son béret et arrêta de se cogner la tête mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne fit plus de crises de colère. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, Donald, Dingo et Mickey ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. En fait, ils étaient même amis d'enfance. C'est ensemble qu'ils trouvèrent un chiot qu'ils nommèrent Pluto. Un jour où ils avaient trouvé des planches, Mickey et Dingo voulurent fabriquer une cabane, mais Donald (que Mickey surnommait ) n'était pas de leur avis, et voulait en faire un radeau. Résolu à parvernir à ses fins, Donald attendit que le plancher de la cabane soit construit et le fit glisser sur l'onde d'un cours d'eau tout proche : il aurait son radeau, un point c'est tout ! Emporté par le courant, Donald se dirigeait vers une chute d'eau et ne dut sa survie qu'au hasard : projeté dans les airs par les rapides, le radeau atterrit entre les branches d'un arbre situé en contrebas. Voyant cela, Mickey et Dingo plaisantèrent en disant que Donald avait enfin mûri et accepté l'idée de construire une cabane. 1934 : Création et premières apparitions L'histoire de Donald Duck commenca avec l'arrivée de Clarence Nash dans les studios Disney. À cette époque, il tenait un petit « stand » tiré par des chevaux et se promenait dans les villes. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, il vendait du lait aux enfants de passage et imitait des sons d'animaux en guise de spectacle. C'est comme cela qu'il se fit connaître et Walt Disney, le patron des studios du même nom, l'engagea pour une audition. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment, Walt cherchait à créer un personnage qui graviterait autour de sa souris vedette, Mickey Mouse. Après avoir entendu Clarence Nash imiter un chevreau dans Marie a un petit agneau, Walt avait trouvé la voix pour son « canard parlant ». En décembre 1933, Nash signa un contrat avec les studios Disney pour faire la voix d'un personnage alors à créer. Une longue carrière de plus de 50 ans commençait. Le 9 juin 1934, les spectateurs découvrirent un nouveau cartoon : Une petite poule avisée. Dans cette « Silly Simphony », ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir un nouveau personnage, Donald Duck, qui faisait sa première apparition sur écran dans le rôle d'un canard paresseux qu'une mère poule allait bientôt mettre sur le chemin du travail. Dès cette première aventure, il était habillé en costume de marin, car, pour Disney, le canard rappelle l'eau, donc la marine. 127 autres épisodes suivirent jusqu'en 1961. 1935 : L'arrivée dans la bande dessinée Donald a fait ses débuts en bandes dessinées dès 1934 dans la version papier de la « Silly Symphony »''Une petite poule avisée''. Cet épisode, dessiné par Ted Osborne et Al Taliaferro, a été publié dans les bandes dessinées dominicales entre le 16 septembre et le 16 décembre 1934. Mais c'est en 1935 qu'est véritablement né le personnage de Donald Duck, avec un livre qui lui est directement dédié: une bande dessinée de 14 pages publiée par Whitman Publishing Company. Peu après, Al Taliaferro dessina des comics strips de Donald dans les journaux. Dès le 10 février 1935, Ted Osborne et Floyd Gottfredson, intègrèrent Donald aux histoires dominicales de Mickey, sous forme de petits gags qui tiennent en trois ou quatre cases se suivant sur de longues périodes. Donald apparut ensuite à partir du 4 mars 1953 dans l'histoire quotidienne Mickey journaliste. Ce n'est qu'à la fin des années 1930, que les auteurs-dessinateurs américains et italiens de Disney se lancèrent dans des histoires longues de Donald Duck. 1936 : Le début de la gloire L'année 1936 marquq le début de la carrière solo de Donald Duck. Côté bande dessinée, Donald domina la production des strips des Silly Symphonies entre le 30 août 1936 et le 12 décembre 1937. Durant cette période, les histoires étaient écrites par Ted Osborne et dessinées par Al Taliaferro, mais des études de leurs travaux montrent que Taliaferro participait aussi aux scénarios. Son importance était telle qu'il fut alors envisagé de faire de Donald un personnage indépendant des Silly Symphonies. Cette dissociation intervint toutefois d'abord dans l'animation. Le 12 septembre 1936, dans le court métrage Donald et Pluto de la série Mickey Mouse, Donald obtint un premier rôle aux côtés du chien de Mickey, la souris n'apparaissant pas. Ce film marqua le début de la carrière solo de Donald, qui débuta réellement quelques mois plus tard, début 1937. 1937 - 1941 : Les séries Donald Duck et la famille L'année 1937 fut un grand tournant dans l'histoire de Donald, comme lea fut aussi plus tard l'année 1947, de nombreuses nouveautés intervenant autour du canard colérique. Tout d'abord Donald obtint sa propre série de dessins animés, suivie peu après par ses propres bandes dessinées. Cette période vit aussi sa vie changée avec l'apparition d'une famille et de nouveaux traits de caractères. La série animée Donald Duck En 1937, Donald débuta sa propre série de court métrages avec Don Donald, sorti le 9 janvier, avec au scénario Carl Barks et Jack Hannah. :Dans ce film, le spectateur découvrit le personnage objet de tous les amours de Donald. La cane ne s'appellait pas encore Daisy, mais Donna. Cette période était très chargée pour l'« acteur Donald » qui, en plus de sa propre série, était présent dans plusieurs films de la série des Mickey Mouse au sein du trio Mickey-Donald-Dingo, entamait la série Dingo et Donald, et se voyait attribuer une fiancée caractérielle ainsi qu'une grande famille. De plus cette même année, le film Inventions modernes se fit remarquer en ce que Donald y était le seul héros. À la fin du court métrage Donald était « emprisonné » dans un fauteuil de barbier mécanique, gag inventé par Carl Barks. Nash associa le succès hilarant du film à une anecdote : « Au Canada, un homme riait tellement qu'il aurait perdu son dentier dans le cinéma, derrière lui ». En parallèle les productions de Disney changèrent aussi. On peut noter l'arrêt des Silly Symphonies, le ralentissement dans la production des Mickey Mouse par manque de possibilités scénaristiques, mais aussi un redéploiement, voulu par Walt, des animateurs en équipes séparées spécialisées sur des personnages. Cette répartition, en plus d'être financièrement plus économique, permit aussi d'obtenir une meilleure qualité graphique pour chaque personnage. Donald fut ainsi confié à Jack Hannah et Jack King, Pluto à Norman Ferguson et Charles August Nichols, Mickey à Bill Roberts et Riley Thompson, tandis que Jack Kinney prit en charge Dingo. Le duo Barks-Hannah réalisa les scénarii de 27 dessins animés entre 1937 et 1947 (l'âge d'or de Donald), dont la plupart sous la direction de Jack King. À cette époque, Donald est parvenu à une apparence « moderne », principalement plus ronde, comme Mickey Mouse avait pu le faire dans les années 1930 sous l'impulsion de David Hand et aussi à partir de 1939 avec celle de Franklin Thomas et Ollie Johnston. Donald dans ses propres bandes dessinées Dès le 7 février 1937, Donald apparaissait dans son propre strip au sein d'un journal quotidien. Ces histoires étaient dessinées par Al Taliaferro, d'après un scénario de Bob Karp. Le 15 mai 1937, Donald intervint pour la première fois dans une histoire spécialement taillée pour un journal à séries. L'histoire fut publiée par l'entreprise anglaise Fleetway et s'intitulait « Donald et Donna ». Dans leurs histoires, le duo Osborne-Taliaferro transforma Donald de campagnard en citadin. Les deux auteurs insérèrent même les premiers membres de la famille des canards : ses neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou, qui débutèrent le 17 octobre 1937. C'étaient des triplés, fils de Della, la sœur de Donald. Ils furent envoyés à Donald pour qu'il s'occupe d'eux pendant le séjour à l'hôpital du père des triplés, qui devait se remette de leurs dernières frasques. Donald devint alors pour eux une sorte de père adoptif. Fin 1937, Disney octroya les droits de production de série à la maison italienne Mondadori. La série de Federico Pedrocchi s'intitulant Paolino Paperino e il Mistero di Marte fut alors publiée entre le 30 décembre 1937 et le 28 avril 1938. Dans cette histoire, Donald et son compère d'Une petite poule avisée Peter Pig se rendirent sur Mars. L'histoire fut publiée à un rythme hebdomadaire sur une période de 18 mois. Ceci constitue la première série de longue durée avec Donald et, à la différence des comic-strips de Taliaferro, la première série d'aventures avec Donald. Quand Il Misterio di Marte s'arrêta, une nouvelle série fut lancée. Il s'agissait de Paolino Paperino inviato speciale, qui dura alors 30 semaines. Cette histoire d'espionnage, inédite en France, a depuis été rééditée en suédois en 1988, dans Ma vie comme canard (Mitt liv som anka), sous le titre Donald dans l'incendie (Kalle Anka i elden). Les débuts de Donald aux États-Unis dans les séries journalistiques ont, quant à eux, attendu encore quelques années. Les canards, une grande famille À l'instar de Mickey avec Minnie, Donald est doté d'une « fiancée ». Mais contrairement à Mickey qui a toujours connu Minnie, la première fiancée de Donald ne sera pas la bonne. Une cane nommée Donna Duck apparaît en janvier 1937 dans Don Donald. Ce fait en partie anodin marque le début d'une importante histoire familiale parfois inextricable. La fiancée de Donald, Donna Duck sera « définitivement (re)baptisée » Daisy Duck en 1940 dans L'Entreprenant M. Duck (Mr. Duck Steps Out). Mais ce n'est pas la fin de Donna. Carl Barks en 1953 la transforme en sœur de Daisy et lui donne trois filles, Lili, Lulu et Zizi. En bande dessinée, Donald se voit confier trois neveux fin 1937, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, fils de sa sœur Della Duck, mariée selon Don Rosa au frère de Daisy. Dès le 15 avril 1938, ces « chenapans » apparaissent dans le court-métrage Les Neveux de Donald. Daisy et les trois neveux commencent alors à prendre une part plus importante dans la vie de Donald. En 1939, Donald est confronté aux peurs des superstitions dans Donald le chanceux. Il est ensuite gratifié d'un cousin un jars nommé Gus Glouton dans le court métrage au nom très explicite Le Cousin de Donald. En 1940, Al Taliaferro représente dans un strip hebdomadaire sur une photo, la grand-mère de Donald, simplement surnommée Grand-mère Donald, officiellement nommée Elvire Duck né Écoutum. Elle deviendra un personnage à part entière en 1943 et sera rejointe dans sa ferme par Gus Glouton, son petit-neveu. John Grant présente Donald cuistot (1941) comme un chef d'œuvre de Jack King, alors au sommet de sa gloire, en raison de sa simplicité et de son côté très hilarant. 1942 - 1945 : Donald, personnalité militaire Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le public cherchait des personnages plus volontaires, plus forts, parfois brutaux. Tandis que des personnages comme Minnie participent à l'effort de guerre depuis le « pays », Walt Disney n'accepte pas de transformer Mickey en un personnage de propagande, et de l'envoyer au front. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas de Donald, tout au contraire. Ce n'est pas par hasard si la popularité de personnages comme Bugs Bunny ou Donald monta en flèche. Le canard après avoir lutté contre de nombreux animaux et végétaux, semble prêt pour d'autres combats. Pendant cette période, la carrière de Donald se sépare en deux axes, les courts métrages de propagande dans lesquels il est souvent un soldat et de l'autre dans deux longs métrages de type compilations, il est un « ambassadeur » un américain moyen visitant les pays d'Amérique du Sud. Longs-métrages : Voyages en Amérique du Sud [[Fichier:Three_caballeros.jpg|thumb|250px|Affiche du film Les Trois Caballeros]] Donald est présent dans deux des quatre séquences du film Saludos Amigos (1942). Ce film est un voyage touristique en Amérique du Sud avec des scènes de vie, de l'art et de la musique de cette région mais il représente aussi une caricature du touriste américain. La présence du personnage de Donald est justifiée par son caractère international, du moins par le fait que même dans sa langue natale, le canard est presque incompréhensible. À cause de cela, les animateurs ont développé pour Donald un langage corporel qui a permis de résoudre le problème de la traduction et de son coût, pour la sortie du film en Amérique du Sud. D'autres personnages ont été évoqués comme Simplet, le nain muet de Blanche-Neige, mais la teneur des émotions de Donald est plus facilement perceptible. A contrario Donald devient l'ambassadeur, le meilleur vendeur de la voie américaine, le « propagandeur n° 1 » de la société américaine. Dans ''Les Trois Caballeros'' (1945), Donald sert de fil conducteur au film. John Grant considère que le film permet à Donald Duck d'offrir un tremplin aux deux autres héros, certains critiques résumant ce constat au seul José Carioca. Jerry Beck justifie la présence de Donald dans ces deux films latino-américains par son premier amour Donna Duck une cane mexicaine apparue en 1937 dans Don Donald.Grant note que dans ce film Donald est semblable à lui-même mais il tombe amoureux de trois sud-américaines, amour qui est loin d'être platonique. Donald joue ici le rôle d'un militaire américain moyen qui profite d'être loin de son pays pour, comme l'indique Panchito, être un « little wolf's in duck's clothings » (petit loup dans des habites de canards). Il est aussi un prétendant potentiel pour des demoiselles réelles et d'après le Times, un «alarmant cas incongru de vêtements dénudés. » Sébastien Roffat indiquent que de nombreuses critiquent ont condamné le film pour son mauvais goût et ont été choqués par la répétition de l'expression de l'attirance sexuelle de Donald pour les jolies filles sud-américaines. Sean Griffin entame son analyse par un rappel que la réaction critique à l'encontre du film exprime l'inconfort de voir Donald dans une « transe » sexuelle courant de filles brésiliennes en filles mexicaines. Le Saturday Review se demande pourquoi Walt Disney et son équipe ont envoyer leurs trois caballeros pour un voyage sur un sarapi magique à travers des plages pleines de beautés en maillot de bain. Steven Watts désapprouve les scènes où Donald en canard dévergondé convoite des jeunes femmes aux galbes généreux en chair et en os, ce film est un Disney et cela en a perturbé plus d'un. Le Philadelphia Record note que «la pensée sexuelle est agréable mais définitivement freudienne... notre vieil ami Donald devient un malard très dévergondé ainsi qu'un coureur de jupon à la Harpo Marx. » Un journaliste du The New Yorker voit dans la scène avec Donald et une jeune fille sur une allée plantée de hauts cactus une image phallique et suggère de demander son avis à la commission Hays. Grant commente ces propos en déclarant simplement que l'intrusion d'une telle promiscuité dans la vie de Donald n'est pas un succès. La production d'autres courts-métrages de ce genre a été entamée pour d'éventuelles compilations mais abandonnée. Ainsi un court-métrage prévu pour juin 1944 avec Donald lépidoptèriste, intitulé La Loca Mariposa semble anticipé la scène des insectes du miroir du film Alice au pays des merveilles (1951). Ce film verra cependant l'apparrition du célèbre trio, et de sa non-moins célèbre chanson, repris par la suite par Don Rosa, dans le retour des 3 caballeros ''ainsi qu'en conclusion de l'aventure ''7 fantastiques caballeros (moins 4). Courts-métrages : Donald, héros de guerre Avant 1941, Donald apparaît dans environ 50 films mais après cette date et jusqu'en 1965, c'est plus d'une centaine de films qui comprennent le personnage. Tandis que la production des Mickey Mouse est stoppée de 1942 à 1947, celle de la série Donald Duck se fait à un rythme de 7 à 10 films par an jusqu'en 1955. En 1949, la popularité de Donald dépasse même celle de Mickey, il est la vedette Disney des temps de guerre. Certains dessins animés de Donald servent à la propagande de guerre : Donald devient ainsi soldat et vit l'enrôlement, les combats dans la jungle. Sa première confrontation à la guerre se fait dans Donald bénévole (The Volunteer Worker, septembre 1940) dans lequel il est l'un des bénévoles donnant à une œuvre caritative pour le soutien aux soldats. Dans The New Spirit (1942), Donald est sollicité pour payer ses impôts. Le film montre les conséquences de ne payer à temps les taxes et a été réalisé dans un laps de temps très court par Dick Huemer et Joe Grant au début de l'année 1942, le scénario aurait été écrit en deux jours. Le film à peine achevé, les deux animateurs se sont envolés pour Washington accompagnés de Walt et Roy Disney pour le présenter au Département du Trésor des États-Unis. Lorsque le secrétaire au trésor Henry Morgenthau montra son désaccord sur la mise au second plan du personnage du fonctionnaire des impôts, Walt Disney répondit que l'usage de Donald Duck équivalait à Clarke CGable pour le studio MGM. Pour Grant, l'effet du film sur la population américaine n'a jamais été calculé, «spécialement sur les payeurs récalcitrants mais il est connu que le film a eu un rôle très significatif ». Les séquences avec Donald ont été dirigée par Wilfred Jackson et celle militaire par Ben Sharpsteen. Les studios Disney ont eu du mal à se faire payer par l'état américain, commanditaire du film, les 80 000 USD de frais de production. Le 1er mai 1942 dans Donald à l'armée (Donald Gets Drafted), Donald reçoit son avis d'incorporation et se voit engagé sous les drapeaux, rattaché au sergent Pat Hibulaire. C'est grâce à cet avis que l'on apprend le second prénom de Donald, Fauntleroy. Le film Donald's Decision (1942) voulait faire acheter des bons canadiens mais il montre clairement que les studios Disney réutilisaient des séquences pour réduire les coûts. Le film reprend en grande partie des séquences de L'Ange gardien de Donald (1938) dont les deux consciences de Donald. Fin 1942, Carl Barks décide de démissionner des studios Disney pour travailler directement avec l'éditeur des histoires de Donald, Western Publishing. Dans Der Fuehrer's Face (1943) dirigé par Jack Kinney, il rêve qu'il est un travailleur dans une fabrique de munitions au pays des « Nutzi ». Le Nutziland est une parodie de l'Allemagne nazie, le terme de Nutzi étant un jeu de mot entre « Nut », fou, et « Nazi ». Ce film se termine par l'apparition en ombre de la Statue de la Liberté. Der Fuehrer's Face remporte l'Oscar du meilleur court-métrage animé la même année et est sans conteste la plus grande contribution de Donald à l'effort de guerre. La chanson jouée au début du film composée par Oliver Wallace, jouée au début du film par le groupe nazi devint très populaire et avait même été diffusée à la radio avant la sortie du film. La chanson est vendue par le label Southern Music Publishing à 200 000 dès novembre 1942 et lorsque l'animateur newyorkais Martin Block annonce début octobre 1942 offrir le disque pour toute souscription à bonds de guerre de 30 USD, le soir même 10 000 souscriptions ont été enregistrés. Dans The Spirit of '43, Donald est tiraillé entre deux facettes de sa personnalité: le zazou qui le pousse à dépenser son argent en futilités et l'économe, représenté par un écossais préfigurant Balthazar Picsou, qui l'incite à payer ses impôts afin de soutenir l'effort de guerre. Le dernier film lié à une carrière militaire pour Donald est Commando Duck (1944). Liste des films militaires de Donald Duck *''Donald à l'armée'' (Donald Gets Drafted) - 1 mai 1942 *''Donald se camoufle (''The Vanishing private) ''- 25 septembre 1942 *''Donald parachutiste ''(''Sky Trooper) - 6 novembre 1942 *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' - 1 janvier 1943 *''The Spirit of '43'' - 7 janvier 1943 *''Gauche... Droite (''Fall Out, Fall In) - 23 avril 1943 *''Facéties militaires (''The Old Army Game) - 5 novembre 1943 *''À l'attaque (''Home Defense) - 26 novembre 1943 *''Commando Duck'' - 2 juin 1944 1947 - 1949 : La période d'après-guerre Après la Seconde guerre mondiale l'univers de Donald ne cesse de s'étendre. Les publications à l'international font grandir le nombre d'histoires et celui des personnages. En 1947 dans Donald chez les écureuils, Jack Hannah confronte Donald avec les écureuils Tic et Tac qui avaient déjà ennuyé Pluto en 1943 dans Pluto soldat. Dans Le Dilemme de Donald, Jack King « parodie la psychanalyse » et « donne aussi à Daisy la possibilité de jouer les vedettes ». Pour Grant, cette période est marquée de la patte de Jack King qui « associe une progression quasi-logique des événements à une certaine irréalité, permet à de nombreux courts métrages de plaire au public ». King prouve que parfois dans l'animation, «en fonction du contexte, la plus mauvaise blague peut être la plus drôle ». Un autre fait important de l’année 1947 est la création par Carl Barks de l'oncle Balthazar Picsou qui amène ensuite la création d'un énorme arbre généalogique, d'une ribambelle de personnages. On peut aussi noter en 1948 la création de Gontran Bonheur. En 1948, le groupe danois Egmont (à l'époque « Gutenberghus ») publie en Suède Anka & C:o. Ces magazines sont étendus rapidement à toute la Scandinavie, tandis que d'autres hebdomadaires du nom de Donald Duck apparaissent en Finlande ou aux Pays-Bas. Les années 1950 : Fin de carrière cinématographique Les années 1950 marquent la fin de la série de courts métrages de Donald Duck. En 1953 dans le film Les Cacahuètes de Donald, Donald trouve un de ses rares alliés dans la guerre qui l'oppose à Tic et Tac en Dolorès un éléphant de zoo, où Donald travaille comme gardien. En 1953 Romano Scarpa débute à Mondadori, c'est la personne qui se révèle la plus influente des séries Disney. Sa version de Donald a ses racines chez Barks, mais son action sur cinq décennies voit aussi la création de personnages bien à lui. Le personnage le plus connu est Brigitte McBridge, une cane éperdument amoureuse de Picsou. Barks à lui-même commenté Brigitte, et exprima son intérêt positif à son sujet. La vie de Donald se poursuit alors surtout avec la bande dessinée, avant la création de séries télévisées et des jeux vidéo dans les décennies suivantes. Toutefois en 1959, Donald apparaît dans son premier moyen-métrage, Donald au pays des mathémagiques. Donald tient dans ce film un rôle qui sera dévolu à partir de 1969, à un nouveau membre de sa famille, un oncle (très) éloigné, le professeur Donald Dingue. Ce moyen-métrage est la première tentative télévisuelle de Donald. Les années 1960 : Explosion des bandes dessinées européennes En 1961, le dernier court métrage d'animation avec Donald Duck, The Litterbug sort au cinéma. Côté bande dessinée, les années 1960 sont marquées par une augmentation du nombre de créateurs de séries. C'est surtout au sein de la maison d'édition danoise Egmont et des séries italiennes que Donald évolue. La maison d'édition Egmont (dont le siège est à Copenhague) commence à exploiter la licence des séries Disney dès 1948 mais c'est à partir des années 1960, suite à l'achat de l'éditeur Aschehoug, spécialisé dans les livres que les publications se font plus nombreuses. Durant les années 1970, les séries d'Egmont représentent l'écrasante majorité des productions de l'univers des canards de Disney. Le Donald présenté dans ces séries peut se caractériser ainsi : Donald habite avec ses neveux au 111, rue des pommes du paradis à Donaldville. Il a pour voiture le modèle 1934 de marque la Scrutto, avec une plaque d'immatriculation portant le numéro 313. Il travaille irrégulièrement dans une fabrique de margarine à Donaldville. Picsou oblige souvent Donald à travailler pour lui, ou bien à le suivre pour les chasses au trésor. Lorsqu'il travaille pour son oncle, c'est pour un salaire de misère de 30 centimes de l'heure. Il réalise pour lui des tâches sans intérêt comme par exemple nettoyer les milliards de pièces contenues dans son coffre-fort. Malheureusement pour lui, l'argent qu'il voit ne sort jamais d'où il est. Lors des chasses au trésor, les gaffes de Donald sont même au contraire un motif pour Picsou d'allonger les dettes de Donald. D'un autre côté, l'Italie n'est pas en reste. thumb|Fantomiald Avec le concours du scénariste Guido Martina et du dessinateur Giovan Battista Carpi, la personnalité de Donald se trouve modifiée surtout lorsqu'en 1969 ils créent Fantomiald (Paperinik), l'alter-ego de Donald, un super-héros masqué. Ceci donna à Donald une nouvelle dimension, maintenant il peut : *Tenter de faire quelque chose contre le comportement de Picsou qui utilise à son avantage les difficultés financières de ses neveux ; *Utiliser l'aspect super-héros pour raviver l'amour de Daisy ; *Contrer Gontran et tous les autres personnages qui le voyaient comme un perdant notoire. Mais tout ceci reste compliqué, car son identité doit rester secrète. Plusieurs auteurs ont ensuite critiqué cette nouvelle facette de Donald, car l'intrusion du super-héros a considérablement modifié la personnalité de Donald. Les années 1970 : Un personnage toujours contemporain thumb|Le Donald de [[Giorgio Cavazzano]] Les années 1970 voient l'essor du Donald moderne, avec par exemple le Donald au look « techno » adopté par Giorgio Cavazzano et qui a été repris par de nombreux auteurs. On peut aussi noter l'apparition de Pulcinella, l'amoureuse de Donald qui est l'une des créations les plus célèbres de la production Disney italienne. Par ailleurs, dans les pays scandinaves, on commence à prendre la mesure de Barks (fanzines) et ses histoires sont rééditées en grand nombre, tandis que Daan Jippes et Freddy Milton s'en emparent pour dessiner des histoires sur ce modèle. Au Danemark, c'est le Chilien Vicar qui est l'un des plus grands maîtres de Donald, et des auteurs anglais (comme Paul Halas) qui reviennent aux « fondamentaux » de Barks. En 1970, la république de Saint-Marin émets une série timbres en l'honneur de Donald. D'autres pays le feront plus tard comme le Bhoutan en 1984 puis les Maldives et Grenade. [[Fichier:2837569228_d2b3ccae36.jpg|thumb|Couverture de l'album Mickey Mouse Disco]] En 1979 Disneyland Records édite Mickey Mouse Disco, un album de musique comprenant des versions disco des classiques musicaux de Disney, et dont la promotion est assurée par une compilation de courts-métrages d'animation, sorti le 25 juin 1980. Les années 1980 : Renouveau pour les 50 ans thumb|Le Donald Duck de [[Daniel Branca]] Dans les années 1980, Vicar et l'Argentin Daniel Branca, au trait énergique, produisent toujours sur le modèle de Barks, des histoires de Donald comptées parmi les meilleures, qui mettent l'accent sur la vie de tous les jours du canard, tandis que les auteurs italiens sont plus axés sur les grandes aventures et abordent des thèmes de science-fiction et des reprises des grands classiques (avec Massimo De Vita, fils de Pier Lorenzo). En 1983, Donald réapparaît au cinéma dans Le Noël de Mickey où il joue le rôle du neveu d'Ebenezer Scrooge dans cette adaptation d'Un chant de Noël de Charles Dickens. Mais il ne développe pas dans ce film son tempérament ce qui fait dire à John Grant que cette apparition est à la fois « agréable et décevante ». Les années 1980 marquent également un regain d'intérêt pour l'univers des canards de Disney, ainsi que l'apparition d'une nouvelle «école » pour les canards, l'école française, en plus de l'américaine, de l'italienne et de la scandinave. Les premières histoires de Donald made in France sont publiées en 1982. La première est Le Papillon qui venait du froid dessinée par Claude Marin et écrite par Louis Cance et Patrice Valli. L'intérêt pour Donald est en partie ravivé grâce à l'anniversaire de ses 50 ans en 1984 qui coïncide avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle direction à la tête de la société Disney, menée par Michael Eisner. À cette occasion, un avion nommé Duck One sillonne les États-Unis avec à son bord Clarence Nash, la voix du canard. Le 21 mai 1984, Donald laisse ses empreintes de pas dans le ciment devant le Grauman's Chinese Theatre, aux côtés du nom de Clarence Nash. thumb|left|Jaquette du jeu. L'année 1984 marque aussi le premier jeu vidéo produit par Walt Disney Educational Productions avec Donald, Donald Duck's Playground. De nombreux titres de jeu vidéo seront édités principalement au début des années 1990 puis à partir de 2000. L'année 1985 est marquée par la mort de Clarence Nash, Tony Anselmo a ensuite repris la voix de Donald Duck. Le 21 mai 1986, le Français Claude Marin dessine le personnage sous l'apparence d'un bébé dans la série Bébés Disney dont la publication a débuté dans le numéro 1769 du ''Journal de Mickey''. En 1987, paraît la série ''La Bande à Picsou'' où Donald apparaît très rarement. Il est un oncle absent en raison de son travail de matelot dans l'armée. Le reste des histoires se concentre surtout sur les personnages de Picsou, de Riri, Fifi et Loulou et de nouveaux personnages. Elles poursuivent le principe lancé par Barks des chasses aux trésors. [[Fichier:249281_roger_rabbit.jpg|thumb|Donald en face à face avec Daffy Duck dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit]] En 1988, Donald apparaît dans le long métrage Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit où il fait un numéro de piano avec et contre Daffy Duck, et pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, il explose de colère. Les années 1990 et 2000 : L'Italie moteur du développement En 1990, Donald apparait dans le film Le Prince et le Pauvre comme le simple valet de Mickey. Dans les années 1990, les histoires hollandaises ont un grand succès (notamment Ben Verhagen, Mau Heymans, Kirsten de Graaf). Ces auteurs reprennent le style de Barks des années 1948-1952. À mentionner aussi Tito Faraci en Italie et Francesco Guerrini. Vers le milieu des années 1990, le personnage de Fantomiald, créé en Italie en 1969, est relancé et modernisé dans une publication mensuelle italienne nommée PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, proche du format des comics de super-héros. Dans ce mensuel, Donald Duck reprend une vie de super-héros assez proche de celle de Fantomiald mais le monde qui l'entoure et son comportement sont plus actuels. Cette série débute le 14 mars 1996 par Evroniani Dans la version originale, il conserve son pseudonyme de Paperinik mais comme des incohérences apparaissent et aussi pour conserver le symbole PK, le personnage est nommé dans certains pays Powerduck. Toutefois Donald est rarement mentionné dans cette version.thumb|Powerduck Fin 1998, Bruno Enna, Diego Fasano et Paola Mulazz crée en Italie, une série intitulée Paperino Paperotto (Donald Junior) narrant l'enfance de Donald Duck. Elle débute le 12 janvier 1999 dans Topolino N.2250 avec une histoire dessinée par Alessandro Barbucci. La fin des années 1990 offre à Donald un rôle comparable à celui de Mickey dans Fantasia (1940). Il joue le rôle de l'assistant de Noé lors du remplissage de l'Arche dans la séquence Pomp and Circumstance de Fantasia 2000. Dans les années 2000, Lars Jensen, Flemming Andersen et Casty sont les auteurs les plus renommés. En 2001, PKNA est remplacée par une nouvelle version nommée PK² ou Duclair en anglais, publiée de février 2001 à août 2002. En août 2002, la série PK² est remplacée par PK en Italie (ou PK - Pikappa) aussi nommée ''Powerduck'' en France (code PK3). La première histoire est Superhéros par hasard L'environnement à encore changé par rapport à la version précédente. Donaldville est très différente, l'aspect du héros reste proche mais sa personnalité change comme son arsenal d'« outils/gadgets ». À l'instar des premières versions, l'origine du personnage est racontée dans certains épisodes mais n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes. C'est cette version qui a été adaptée en jeux vidéo sous le nom Donald Duck : Qui est PK ? (2002). thumb|left|Etoile de Donald Duck sur le walk of fame.Le 10 août 2004, Donald est récompensé par un étoile sur le Walk of Fame à Hollywood. Les deux décennies 1990 et 2000 sont surtout marquées par l'informatique, d'un côté avec les nombreux jeux vidéo mettant en scène le Donald colérique et celui simple acolyte de Mickey et de l'autre les images de synthèse avec la série La Maison de Mickey montrant Donald en 3D. Dans cette série le personnage est graphiquement beaucoup plus lissé qu'en bande dessinée. Ses plumes sont ainsi presque non apparentes mais son caractère et son problème d'élocution sont intacts malgré la jeune audience visée par la série. Le 1er juin 2010, Glénat annonce la publication en bande dessinée des œuvres complètes de Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck en 2011 et 2012 ainsi que de nouvelles histoires. Analyse du personnage Apparence et caractéristiques L'un des éléments caractéristiques de Donald est son phrasé ainsi que la sonorité de sa voix. Cette sonorité a donné à tort son nom à l'effet Donald Duck, fait de parler avec une voix déformée par l'hélium. Aspect graphique Donald est un canard anthropomorphique mais il reste plus proche du canard que d'autres personnages tels que la souris Mickey Mouse ou le chien Dingo. Une posture typique de Donald est celle de la pose de combat, qu'il adopte dès 1934 dans Le Gala des orphelins pour tenter de rosser les chenapans qui l'exaspèrent. Cette posture montre la flexibilité du corps du canard, tel que pouvait l'avoir Mickey dans ses premières années mais que Donald conserve et donne aussi à ces ascendants-descendants. Donald, et les autres canards de Disney, peuvent adopter des postures vraiment fantastiques, à tel point que Walt Disney déclare qu'ils ont «une plasticité plus ! ». Jack Hannah ajoute que cette plasticité physique n'a d'égal que celle de caractère qui permet à Donald de passer de « l'abattement du condamné au sourire du diable ». Son physique évolue aussi en 1936 entre Mickey's Grand Opera et Le Déménagement de Mickey : *Ses orteils ont été raccourcis ; *Ses genoux cagneux ont disparus au profit de «tubes lisses et malléables » comme la plupart des autres personnages de Disney de l'époque ; *Ses doigts de plumes au bout de ses ailes sont devenus des mains presque humaines à quatre doigts. Il possède depuis ses débuts une tenue de marin qui évolua peu, elle s'est raccourcie vers 1936 comme le béret associé. Toutefois, certains détails n'ont pas changé comme l'absence de pantalon sauf dans quelques rares scènes de baignades où il porte un maillot intégral. Mais l'aspect essentiel de Donald est la très forte interaction de son aspect graphique avec ses expressions. Flora O'Brien déclare que l'âme de Donald et son corps ne font qu'un. Le visage de Donald est déjà très expressif avec ses grands yeux surmontés de sourcils très mobiles, souvent soulignés par des mèches sur sa tête. Mais chaque élément de sa tenue et de son corps réagit en fonction de la situation et accroît la signification. Ainsi le ruban de son béret tombe sur le nez dans un moment de contrariété ou le béret s'envole dans un moment de surprise, tandis que sa veste s'enroule parfois sous le coup de la colère, sa queue devenant même une main pour différentes actions. John Grant fait un parallèle entre l'évolution de Mickey Mouse vue selon une optique anthropologique par le naturaliste Stephen Jay Gould dans un essai publié en mai 1979 et celle de Donald. Les deux ayant pour lui rajeunit de la même façon, juste un peu moins pour Donald. Voici ce que disait Gould : :Les transformations de Mickey à travers le temps ont eu un effet général de le rendre plus jeune. En même temps que le visage de Mickey se faisait moins espiègle et « plus juvénile. La taille de son crâne a augmenté, ainsi que la taille de sa tête par rapport au reste du corps ... ses jambes se sont raccourcies mais épaissies, ses yeux se sont relativement beaucoup agrandis. Tous ces développements sont des signes d'augmentation de la jeunesse. » Donald est involontairement à l'origine d'une énigme assez connue : Pourquoi Donald met une serviette autour de sa taille en sortant de la douche, alors qu'habituellement il ne met jamais de pantalon ou autre ? On peut toutefois noter l'apparition depuis l'été 2006, d'une gamme de produits nommée Disney Cuties présentant Donald Duck sous un aspect cute, style graphique inspiré par le manga, et plus particulièrement les personnages Hello Kitty et Pucca. Le caractère Donald Duck possède plusieurs traits de caractère particuliers : *Colérique et grincheux entre les années 1930 et les années 1950, il s'assagit progressivement (sans perdre son côté râleur) avec l'entrée des neveux chez les Castors Juniors et grâce à l'avarice et le côté bougon de l'oncle Picsou ; *Il est malmené par une formidable malchance. La chance éhontée de l'oisif et suffisant cousin Gontran Bonheur l'enrage d'autant plus ; *Les auteurs de la fin du XXe siècle, comme Don Rosa, ont ajouté à ce portrait un aspect d'amour paternel qui lie Donald à ses trois neveux et qui efface l'autoritarisme parental des premières années de cohabitation entre eux. Les traits de Donald sont dus au département des scénari des studios Disney qui n'accorda que des catastrophes au personnage de Donald afin d'être en adéquation avec son caractère. Le caractère de Donald selon Jack Hannah est tout ce que l'être humain peut avoir comme sentiment : « mignon, malicieux, chaleureux, froid et ce à n'importe quel moment ». La liste des adjectifs pour le qualifier pourrait être sans fin mais pour n'en retenir que quelques uns : « Crédule, rêveur, persévérant, déterminé voir obstiné, héroïque mais pas téméraire, grincheux, angoissé, fier, égocentrique, hystérique et surtout colérique. » Jack Hannah, cité par John Grant, indique qu'à l'époque des débuts de Donald, « il était déjà difficile de trouver des histoires pour Mickey... vous ne pouviez pas trop le bousculer. Et Dingo, vous ne pouviez pas bousculer le simple d'esprit ... Donald était très versatile à utiliser... Donald pouvait être n'importe quoi. » Son caractère a évolué surtout à partir de 1937, comme Mickey Mouse, Donald était un personnage affecté par la dépression. Il avait ainsi exercé de nombreux emplois, et son tempérament l'a en quelque sorte aidé à s'en sortir. Avec l'année 1937, il reprend un peu de calme, il s'installe dans une maison. En 1938, il prend des cours de self control dans le film justement intitulé Le Sang-froid de Donald (Self Control en anglais), son caractère emporté devient un élément central de sa personnalité. C'est une première étape avant son rôle d'ange gardien dans L'Ange gardien de Donald et la naissance de son côté paternaliste pour Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans ''Les Neveux de Donald'', tous deux aussi de 1938. Il adopte aussi dans les années 1940 un côté libidineux. Cet ensemble de traits est pour John Grant la raison de son succès et son abondante carrière. Mais cela l'a aussi desservi. Il est ainsi d'après lui plus apprécié par les adultes que par les jeunes qui ne retrouvent pas en lui la force du héros, à cause du mauvais caractère. La conséquence est que Donald est très populaire en bandes dessinées, un support lu... plus accessible aux adultes qu'aux enfants. Mais à l'opposé les animateurs et scénaristes de Disney avaient du mal à traiter le personnage. La limitation des histoires à une succession d'actions et des réactions colériques de Donald a limité les efforts des artistes. En 1944, John Hubley indique simplement : «Donald est venu avec ses caractéristiques ... Le résultat a été une limitation à la fois pour les auteurs, dans leurs tentatives d'élargir le contenu des histoires et pour les animateurs à rendre expressif les actions et réactions du personnage. » Bill Tytla est lui plus critique : «Les canards je n'aime pas, non pas du tout. Les canards je n'ai pas la patience de travailler avec. » John Grant émet la possibilité que graphiquement les canards de Disney sont très, trop, proches des oies au point que Donald soit plus proche de l'oie que du canard, rendant peu aisé pour les animateurs les séances d'étude sur des animaux vivants. Mais cela n'a pas empêché le public d'apprécier Donald. Donald montre dans Donald amoureux (1945) un trait de caractère répréhensible le rendant très humain : il « emprunte » l'argent de ses neveux dans leur tire-lire pour emmener en rendez-vous Daisy, habillée à la mode du Old South. Pris de remords, autre trait humain, il remet de l'argent mais averti par le narrateur il tente de reprendre une pièce mise en trop et est pris la main dans la tire-lire par ses neveux. Il possède un élément similaire à Pluto, une conscience double à la fois angélique et diabolique qui apparaît sous la forme de réplique miniature de lui-même en forme d'ange ou en forme de diable. Donald Duck partage de nombreux traits communs avec le canard Daffy Duck : les traits physiques du canard, un caractère colérique, une difficulté à parler (bien que plus minime pour Daffy). Ils joueront d'ailleurs ensemble (comme Bugs Bunny et Mickey) dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (1988). Une importante famille Donald est le fils d'Hortense Picsou, sœur de Matilda Picsou et de Balthazar Picsou ; Donald en est donc le plus proche héritier avec ses neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Du côté des Duck, il est le fils de Rodolphe Duck et le petit-fils de Grand-mère Donald, paisible fermière du Calisota. Il a une sœur, Della Duck, connue uniquement pour les deux lettres qui accompagnent l'arrivée de Riri, Fifi et Loulou chez Donald (dans un dessin animé et dans une bande dessinée). Les trois principaux cousins de Donald sont *Gontran Bonheur, aussi insolemment chanceux que Donald est poursuivi par la guigne, *Popop le cousin sympathique et impulsif, dont les passions et les lubies conduisent souvent aux pires catastrophes, *Gus Glouton, un personnage secondaire connu pour sa paresse et son insatiable appétit, qui travaille à la ferme de Grand-mère Donald. Durant les nombreuses histoires de voyages à travers le monde, la famille a vu apparaître de nombreux membres, qui a même tourné à de la généalogie lorsque qu'on regarde les histoires de Don Rosa, surtout avec son Arbre généalogique de Donald Duck établi à partir de 1993. Toutefois cet arbre n'est pas stable et de nombreux auteurs ne le suivent pas à la lettre. Des animaux de compagnie À l'inverse de Mickey avec Pluto ou Minnie avec Figaro, Donald ne semble pas avoir d'animal de compagnie attitré. Toutefois en cherchant bien, on lui trouve plusieurs animaux de compagnie, principalement dans l'univers de la bande dessinée. Le seul a vraiment sortir du lot et a apparaître au cinéma est le chien saint-bernard Bolivar. Donald est aussi affublé d'un chat nommé Catmembert. D'autres animaux de compagnie moins connus ont vécu chez Donald, comme Behemoth, le fils de Bolivar, et Fido, un autre chien. Un univers complet John Grant, dans son encyclopédie sur les personnages Disney de l'animation, considère Donald avant tout comme un héros de courts métrages d'animation malgré sa présence dans plusieurs longs métrages, l'ouvrage n'étudiant pas la bande dessinée. Autour de Donald, les auteurs ont créé de nombreux éléments inspirés par la réalité. Ainsi comme Mickey et Mickeyville, Donald habite Donaldville, une ville située dans l'État fictif du Calisota. Barks et Rosa situent cet État sur la côte ouest des États-Unis à des endroits différents soit au nord soit au sud de San Francisco. Un personnage populaire dans de nombreux pays Le Donald américain et britannique thumb|Empreintes de Donald Duck sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame.Pour John Grant (auteur écossais), le Donald américain est moins populaire auprès des enfants que Mickey en raison de son fort caractère et de la prépondérance des supports écrits. Il argue que c'est dû à la conception erronée que « les dessins animés sont pour les enfants et non les adultes. » Il indique que le « public britannique est moins réfractaire car pour lui l'animation est destiné à tous les âges ». Le public américain adulte est toutefois très friant des histoires de Donald, preuve en est le nombre de courts métrages, supérieurs à celui de Mickey. La popularité de Donald est aussi visible dans les 15 désignations aux Oscars dont une nomination pour Der Fuehrer's Face. Un journaliste propose même dans les années 1930 que Donald soit élu membre de l'American Academy of Arts and Letters. Selon l'historien Lewis Jacobs, l'émergence de Donald Duck comme une vedette à partir de 1939 est reliée à celles des gouvernements nationalistes et des conflits dans le monde, le tempérament du canard reflétant plus l'esprit violent de l'époque que Mickey Mouse, alors en déclin. Pour Ariel Dorfman et Armand Mattelart, Donald Duck et les histoires associées aux canards de Disney permettent de retrouver l'« idéologie impérialiste des États-Unis » et consacrent un livre à l'étude des publications Disney américaines republiées en Amérique latine. Pour le psychologue Lawrence Gould, « les courts métrages de Donald et Mickey contiennent un désir collectif d'échapper à la pression de la vie moderne et de revenir à l'enfance. » thumb|left Un personnage longtemps assimilé à Donald Duck est devenu la mascotte de l'équipe de l'Université d'Oregon, les Oregon Ducks. En 1947, une photographie montre le canard au côté de Walt Disney, l'Oregon Fighting Duck. Mais après la mort de Walt Disney, la société Disney s'aperçoit qu'il n'existe aucun contrat écrit concernant l'usage du personnage. En 1974, Disney et l'université parviennent à un accord pour un usage gratuit du canard nommé Oregon Fighting Duck, reprenant la posture de combat de Donald. En 1979, Disney refuse que l'université puisse accorder une sous-licence sur le personnage. En 1991, un nouveau contrat est signé, accordant une licence à 12% de la valeur (au lieu du double) pour l'usage du personnage mais limité à un usage «correct » et restreint à la zone géographique de Portland dans l'Oregon. Ces limitations n'ont pas permis à l'université de vendre des articles avec leurs mascottes au niveau national ou international comme l'ont fait d'autres établissements. Le 5 mars 2010, afin de simplifier, la société Disney émet un document spécifiant que le personnage n'est pas assimilable à Donald Duck, accordant ainsi à l'université d'Oregon l'usage de sa mascotte sans restriction. Le Donald français En France, le personnage de Donald Duck est très populaire comme dans de nombreux pays. Toutefois, il est et reste essentiellement un personnage secondaire, un peu éclipsé derrière Mickey Mouse ou l'oncle Picsou. En France, comme aux États-Unis, le personnage Donald est principalement présent dans le domaine de l'animation, des bandes dessinées et des produits dérivés. Comparons ces différents domaines. Dans l'animation, Donald est visible grâce aux rediffusions des dessins animés de sa propre série, de la série Mickey Mouse, et par les épisodes des séries La bande à Picsou, Disney's tous en boîte et La Maison de Mickey. En dehors de sa propre série de dessins animées peu diffusées régulièrement, Donald est soit en position de second rôle soit rarement présent. Dans le domaine littéraire c'est surtout par les bandes dessinées que Donald est présent. On peut noter la publication entre le 23 mars 1947 et le 22 mars 1953, d'un hebdomadaire nommé Hardi présente Donald (souvent abrégé Donald) consacré au canard. Cette publication s'arrêta au bout de 313 parutions. L'univers des canards est quand même repris en 1972 par Picsou magazine. La présence de ce titre appelé d'après le personnage de Picsou (à l'image de l'Uncle Scrooge américain) montre visiblement que l'oncle de Donald est plus vendeur que celui du brave neveu, bien que plus de la moitié des histoires du magazine le mette en scène. Sa présence est surtout due à l'importance des productions européennes proches de la France comme l'Italie et les pays scandinaves. Concernant les produits dérivés autour de Donald, on retrouve souvent le canard dans des gammes de produits associées à l'univers de Mickey Mouse soit comme troisième ou quatrième membre de la « bande à Mickey ». Ces gammes se composent essentiellement de produits de la maison : meubles, accessoires de cuisine, vêtements. Il faut toutefois rappeler que le second personnage le plus apprécié de Disney, derrière la mascotte Mickey, est Winnie l'ourson, dont les gammes de produits sont très nombreuses. On peut donc remarquer que Donald est très souvent présent dans l'univers Disney français et se place dans le peloton de tête des personnages de la société mais il est caractérisé par une place de second, probablement dû à son caractère. Toutefois dans certains pays la popularité de Donald égale, comme c'est le cas en Italie, voire dépasse celle de Mickey, par exemple dans les pays scandinaves tels que la Suède. Le Donald italien En Italie, la présence de Donald remonte à très loin, ainsi Federico Pedrocchi dessine les séries de Donald dès 1940. L'importance de Donald est surtout marquée par une abondante production d'histoires centrées sur les canards de Disney. Cependant, Mondadori continue à produire beaucoup de séries Disney. Les Italiens entendent quand même marquer les séries de leur empreinte, tout en gardant la qualité supérieure du travail de Barks. Ces séries diffèrent des danoises et des américaines en ce sens où elles sont produites en format de poche : au lieu des 10-15 pages par série, les séries italiennes sont environ de 30 pages. Un point qui a été régulièrement soulevé au sujet des séries italiennes est qu'il est le grand rival de Picsou. Carl Barks a créé deux concurrents : Archibald Gripsou, qui apparaît trois fois ; et Crésus Flairsou, qui est vu une fois. Mais aucun de ces personnages n'est reprit par les créateurs américains. Les créateurs danois reprennent Gripsou, les Italiens eux, Flairsou. Dans la mesure où les séries danoises sont les plus publiées, Gripsou est ensuite considéré par les lecteurs comme LE personnage antagoniste de Picsou, tandis que Flairsou est plus considéré comme une création italo-italienne. Donald, un personnage très populaire en Suède En Suède, Donald fait ses débuts en bande dessinée en 1935 dans le magazine Hemmets veckotidning. C'est ce journal qui publie aussi les strips de Mickey dans son édition du dimanche. Plus tard cette même année, Donald est publié dans le journal de Stockholm, Stockholms Dagblads, toujours dans les séries d'aventures quotidiennes de Mickey. En 1936, Den kloka lilla hönan, la version danoise de la petite poule avisée est publiée dans Svenska Journalen. En 1937, le premier numéro du Journal de Mickey est à son tour publié, dans ce journal Donald est dès le départ, un personnage récurrent. Le Journal de Mickey est un élément remarquable, premièrement par le fait d'être historiquement le premier journal de bande dessiné en Suède, deuxièmement pour publier jusqu'à maintenant des séries Disney produites en Suède. La même année 1937, le livre d'images Musses små kusiner (Les petits cousins de Mickey) est publié. Dans cette histoire, Donald a pour mission de s'occuper des neveux de Mickey (appelés alors « cousins de Mickey »). À noter que Donald reçoit ici le nom d'Oncle Magnus. La suite est que le nom suédois complet de Donald se transforme en Karl Magnus Anka. C'est sous ce nom qu'il est présenté dans l'arbre généalogique de Don Rosa. C'est aussi comme cela qu'il est nommé dans la série L'enfance de Donald (Kalle Ankas barndom), publiée dans Kalle Anka & C:o et les Kalle Ankas Pocket depuis 2000. Les histoires quotidiennes de Donald débutent dans l'édition du 7 avril 1938 du journal Aftonbladet. La publication de ces histoires se poursuit jusqu'en 1977. La page du dimanche est publiée dans le journal hebdomadaire Vårt Hem, soit «Notre Maison », à partir du numéro 14 de 1940. Dans l'article qui lance Donald, celui-ci est nommé Karl Anka (« Canard Karl »). Il faut attendre 1941 pour voir une publication contenir le nom Kalle : Le livre de noël de Donald Duck (« julhäftet Kalle Anka »), histoire qui est de nos jours publiée en fin de chaque année. Cependant il est appelé Kalle Anka dans les séries suivantes (où « Kalle » est apparemment pensé comme un surnom). En septembre 1948, le premier numéro de Kalle Anka & C:o sort, cette série est encore publiée de nos jours. Les histoires de Donald sont actuellement publiées dans cinq publications suédoises régulières, en dehors des journaux et des livres, qui proposent aussi des histoires. Ces publications sont : *''Kalle Anka & C:o'' - C'est la plus importante publication de bande dessinée en Suède, publiée depuis 1948. Elle propose les séries développées par Egmont, mais aussi des histoires allemandes, françaises et des américaines plus anciennes. *''Kalle Ankas Pocket'' - cette publication débuta de manière sporadique en 1968, et s'est progressivement développée. Aujourd'hui, 13 numéros sont publiés par an. Elle était spécialisée dans la reproduction de séries italiennes mais utilise actuellement aussi bien des séries d'Egmont que parfois des séries écrites au Brésil. Depuis 1997, une version spéciale double est publiée ainsi que depuis 2005, une version de poche nommée Donald Duck's Minipocket. *''Stål-Kalle'' - C'est un mensuel publié depuis 1997 proposé des histoires de Donald Duck dans un style inspiré de Marvel Comics ayant des origines italiennes. *''Musse Pigg & C:o'' - nommée à l'origine Walt Disney's series, cette publication avant 1980 avec l'introduction des histoires de Donald Duck. Depuis 1999, elle comprend principalement des rééditions de Kalle Anka & C:o et des histoires françaises. *''Oppfinnar-Jockes kluriga magasin'' - journal publiant depuis 1982 des petites histoires. Donald en Allemagne En Allemagne, juste après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les instances de la jeune République fédérale hésitent à interdire l'import des comics américains. En 1951, l'éditeur Ehapa est fondé par le groupe danois Gutenberghus (depuis renommé Egmont) et lance le magazine mensuel Micky Maus adaptant les histoires américaines. La directrice d'Ehapa, Erika Fuchs, docteur en histoire, décide d'étoffer les histoires, principalement de Carl Barks, avec des notes historiques afin de faire taire les critiques sur une possible perte du langage à cause des comics. Elle prend aussi le parti d'avoir des noms de personnages plus complexes que les noms américains plus proches de l'onomatopée, des phrases plus construites. En 1951, seuls 135 000 exemplaires de Micky Maus sont écoulés sur les 300 000 publiés. La publication devient bimensuelle à partir de janvier 1956 et enfin hebdomadaire à partir de janvier 1959 pour satisfaire son lectorat et la publication atteint les 650 000 exemplaires à la fin des années 1960. Le travail de Fucks paye et Egmont reste le principal éditeur dans les pays germaniques. Donald Duck est devenu en Allemagne un personnage populaire, proche des gens, auquel on peut s'identifier, enfant comme adulte. Les auteurs ayant influencé l'univers de Donald Duck L'univers de Donald Duck a été fortement influencé par quelques auteurs, voici les quatres plus importants. L'influence de Al Taliaferro et Bob Krap Les strips quotidiens consacrés à Donald furent publiés à partir du 2 février 1938, tandis que la page dominicale débuta le 10 décembre 1939. Ces publications étaient l'œuvre d'Al Taliaferro, le dessinateur et de Bob Karp, le scénariste. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, Taliaferro participe également aux scénarios en termes d'idées. Des études suggèrent que ses idées ont transformé les histoires en de véritables classiques. Taliaferro travailla sur les séries de Donald jusqu'à sa mort le 3 février 1969. Son dernier comic-strip quotidien fut publié le 10 octobre 1968 et sa dernière page du dimanche le 16 février 1969. Durant cette période, plusieurs personnages secondaires ont été créés. Même si Taliaferro n'a pas inventé la plupart des personnages mentionnés ci-dessus, il est quand même celui qui développa leur personnalité. Il a posé les fondements pour rendre possible le développement des personnages sous l'ère de Carl Barks et ses suivants : *Bolivar, le chien saint-bernard de Donald, apparaît le 17 mars 1938. Il est présent dès 1936 dans un court-métrage. *Le cousin Gus Glouton apparait le 9 mai 1938. *Grand-mère Donald est vue pour la première fois sur un portrait mural le 11 août 1940, puis apparaît « en chair et en os » le 28 septembre 1943. *Daisy Duck arrive elle dans la série le 4 novembre 1940, après avoir débuté quelques mois auparavant au cinéma. *Behemoth, le fils de Bolivar, qui apparait le 31 décembre 1945. *Fido, un autre chien de Donald, apparaissant le 24 juillet 1947. Taliaferro est quand même responsable de l'introduction de la voiture rouge de Donald avec 313 comme plaque d'immatriculation. Cet engin, tombant toujours en rade, est l'objet source de beaucoup de sketchs et d'humour. L'influence de Carl Barks La première chasse aux trésors La première aventure de Donald dans les journaux à séries aux États-Unis s'intitule Le trésor du Capitaine Morgan (Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold) et est publié en octobre 1942. L'action avait au départ été suggérée par Harry Reeves et Homer Brightman pour un court métrage qui n'a pas vu le jour. Les notes ont été données à Bob Karp qui les utilisa pour concevoir le script de cette histoire. À son tour, il confia le scénario à Carl Barks et les dessins à Jack Hannah. Ils créèrent avec ce scénario une histoire de 64 pages. L'histoire est la suivante : Donald, avec ses neveux, part à la chasse au trésor d'Henry Morgan. Selon le manuscrit, il doit dessiner un port et un bateau à voile. Barks, dont c'est l'un des premiers travaux, montre un esprit du détail dans le dessin. Afin d'avoir une meilleure apparence graphique, Barks décida de prendre le magazine National Geographic comme référence. Cette histoire a été importante tant pour Carl Barks, qui signe ici sa première série, que pour Donald, qui inaugure un aspect de sa personnalité, celle de chasseur de trésor. Il rejoint ainsi les autres personnages de Disney au rôle récurrent, presque leurs métiers comme le détective Mickey, ou Dingo, le démonstrateur. Les premières années de Barks Barks abandonne rapidement son poste d'animateur, principalement sur des courts métrages, au sein des studios de Disney pour travailler chez Western Publishing, société qui a obtenu les droits de production de bandes dessinées avec les personnages Disney. Il est payé 12,50 dollars américains la page. Au départ, l'entreprise l'a engagé pour illustrer un manuscrit, dont les instructions étaient : « voilà une histoire de Donald sur 10 pages. J'espère que tu apprécieras. À toi de l'illustrer. Si tu penses pouvoir l'améliorer, ou si quelque chose ne colle pas à la personnalité de Donald, à toi de le modifier ». Dans la mesure où Barks voulait faire ses propres manuscrits, il change allègrement le script reçu. Le résultat ne contient alors plus grand chose de l'original. La nouvelle histoire s'appelle The Victory Garden et elle est publiée pour la première fois en avril 1943. Dès lors, Barks est autorisé à écrire et à dessiner ses propres histoires, et non des scénarios déjà écrits. Le rythme de production annuel de Barks arrive à sa vitesse de croisière à la fin des années 1940 : Il écrit alors huit histoires de 10 pages par mois qui sont publiées dans Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, ainsi qu'une histoire plus longue publiée dans le magazine américain de Donald, au rythme de publication lui plus sporadiquement. La première longue série pour laquelle Barks écrit le scénario, est intitulé The mummy's ring, c'est une histoire de 28 pages. Les histoires courtes portent principalement sur la vie de tous les jours de Donald et sont axées sur le comique. Les histoires plus longues sont elles plus dramatiques et sombres, Donald et ses neveux s'y trouvent confrontés à des situations souvent dangereuses. Dans les deux cas, Donald se révèle avoir une personnalité multi-facettes, chacune étant mise en avant en fonction de la situation. Barks dit plus tard : « il était parfois vilain, parfois adorable, mais il était toujours gauche, tout comme un être normal ». Un autre signe réaliste des histoires de Barks est que Donald pouvait sortir comme vainqueur ou perdant. Souvent même, ses victoires étaient plutôt « creuses ». Ses neveux ont également cet aspect multi-facettes. Parfois, et au grand dam de Donald, ils agissent comme des petits malfrats. Parfois, ils se mettent dans le pétrin et Donald doit les sauver. D'autre fois, ils s'avèrent sages et inventifs, et aident même leur oncle dans des situations sensibles. Parfois même, ils montrent de la sensibilité, de la compréhension, ainsi qu'un courage plus marqué que Donald. Le premier personnage créé par Barks Le premier personnage créé par Barks est Lagrogne (Neighbor Jones), le voisin de Donald Duck. Ce personnage apparaît d'abord comme un simple nom dans l'histoire Le B.A.-BA des B.A., écrite le 24 février 1943 et publiée en juillet 1943. Donald aime bien embêter ce voisin, toutefois d'une façon plus taquine que vile. En novembre 1943, Lagrogne intervient comme un personnage à part entière dans Chers voisins, écrite le 22 juin 1943... Dans cette histoire, Donald et Lagrogne ont enterré la hache de guerre, mais interprètent mal une série de comportements maladroits qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre ce qui débouche sur la reprise des hostilités. Ils en arrivent à pratiquement détruire la maison de l'autre. Les neveux, qui en ont assez, le répètent aux propriétaires respectifs. Ils doivent alors chercher d'autres habitations. Au final, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont de nouveaux voisins... Évidemment, la guerre de voisinage continue. La situation avec Lagrogne, qui semble toujours de mauvais poil, et Donald, qui semble toujours parvenir à l'énerver, est la source de nombreuses histoires, souvent longues de plus de dix pages. L'introduction de Picsou et Gontran Le personnage suivant produit par Barks est Balthazar Picsou, ou bien oncle Picsou, qui est le frère de la mère de Donald. Sa première apparition est dans ''Noël sur le mont Ours'', publié en décembre 1947. Gontran apparaît sitôt après et ce, dans l'histoire Un pari ridicule, de janvier 1948. À cette date, aucun de ces deux personnages n'a encore sa personnalité caractéristique. Picsou a une barbe et de petites lunettes. Il est un vieillard relativement riche qui utilise sa canne comme appui. Il vit seul dans une grande propriété — une situation qui semble influencée par le film Citizen Kane (1941) d'Orson Welles. Il invite ses neveux à la montagne et passe son temps à les effrayer, ce qui était à cette époque sa façon de s'amuser. Gontran est, lui, présenté comme un cousin arrogant prétendant avoir un droit sur la maison de Donald. En effet, il est dit que Gontran avait réussi à faire un pari avec Donald : soit Donald se baigne dans un lac pour Noël, soit Gontran reçoit en gage la maison de Donald. En ce temps-là, il n'était pas encore appelé « le canard le plus chanceux du monde ». Daisy, qui aide Donald à garder sa maison, ne semble pas encore avoir d'intérêts sentimentaux pour Gontran — leur triangle amoureux sera mis en scène plus tard. Les années passent et voient Gontran et Picsou apparaître d'une manière régulière. On voit Gontran défier son cousin Donald dans toute sorte de coups. Sa chance incroyable apparaît dans Donald dans les mers du sud (1949). Cette histoire voit également pour la première fois concourir ces personnages pour savoir qui serait le favori de Picsou, et donc être éligible à l'héritage. Gontran est aussi le rival de Donald pour Daisy Duck. Ce triangle amoureux a été longtemps l'inspiration des scénaristes. Le développement de Gontran jusqu'à son personnage actuel prend environ une année. Picsou, quant à lui, prend beaucoup plus longtemps. Au départ, Barks ne pense pas utiliser Picsou plus d'une fois. Cependant, il change rapidement d'avis. Picsou apparaît alors comme deuxième personnage phare avec Donald. En 1952, il est si populaire aux États-Unis qu'une publication propre lui est consacrée, le magazine ''Uncle Scrooge''. À partir de ce moment-là, Picsou est la star de Barks dans les histoires longues, et Donald obtient un rôle moins important. Cependant, Donald reste le personnage phare dans les histoires de dix pages. L'influence de Don Rosa thumb|[[Don Rosa lors d'une séance de dédicaces en 1999 en Finlande.]]Un auteur contemporain de Donald se distingue de tous : Don Rosa. Il est même appelé « l'héritier de Carl Barks ». Il a non seulement à cœur de conserver l'héritage de Donald, trait de caractère qui peut se mesurer à celui de Barks, mais il a aussi le désir de coller à ce qu'a fait Barks. Cela se voit dans la pratique, où beaucoup de ses créations sont les suites directes des aventures les plus célèbres créées par Barks. Néanmoins, Rosa se concentre en priorité sur le personnage de Picsou. Entre autres, il écrit dans les années 1990 la série de 12 épisodes ''La Jeunesse de Picsou'', qui retrace l'histoire de Picsou grâce aux éléments distillés dans ces histoires par Barks. Dans la même période, Rosa compile l'arbre généalogique de Donald Duck. Don Rosa est très populaire au sein des lecteurs pour ses dessins souvent riches et détaillés. Ses séries, réels objets de collection, sortent avec des titres en majuscules, élément qui était alors seulement utilisé pour les séries de Barks. Les séries de Rosa ne sont néanmoins pas appréciées de tous. Certains lui reprochent de casser le charme des histoires en prenant à la lettre chaque détail des bandes dessinées de Barks (à la différence de Barks qui n'a jamais cherché à construire un modèle cohérent). Certains signes montrent que Barks n'était pas toujours en accord avec les choix de Don Rosa. Il déclare notamment que ''Vicar'' (Victor José Arriagada Ríos) est son dessinateur préféré tandis qu'il choisit William Van Horn en 1994 pour dessiner sa dernière histoire. Cependant, Barks était à l'époque sous l'influence des manageurs Bill et Katy Grandey dont les méthodes ont été fortement critiquées. Une voiture unique thumb|250px|Dessin de Barks de la 313 Donald Duck est le seul grand personnage de l'univers des canards de Disney à ne posséder qu'une seule voiture (à part quelques brèves exception où il en gagne une autre). Cette voiture rouge avec la plaque d'immatriculation 313 n'a pas été créée par Carl Barks mais par Al Taliaferro, qui a dessiné des centaines de gags pendant un grand nombre d'années. L'étrange voiture, pneus gonflés, ouverte avec des sièges arrières dans le compartiment à bagages a été le compagnon de Donald à travers toutes ses histoires malgré sa tendance à tomber en panne à des moments cruciaux. Cependant, on peut constater que c'est une petite voiture très rapide, et que le prix des pneus ne doit pas être un problème puisqu'on ne la voit quasiment jamais toucher la chaussée ! Barks a déclaré que 313 ne devait pas être, à son avis, destiné à être sa date de naissance (le 13 mars) mais plutôt un nombre malchanceux. N'importe qui avec un tel numéro serait tout simplement une personne avec une triple dose de malchance ! Noms à l'étranger Duck Donald Catégorie:Habitant de Donaldville Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Employé de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Créé en 1934 Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Américain